The Price of Love
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella left her stable life to follow Troy around as he pursues his dream of becoming an architect. She begins rubbing elbows with celebrities and gaining small fame while trying to hide the fact that she's pregnant from an already stressed out Troy.
1. Chapter 1

24 year old Gabriella Montez was in a rush. She grabbed her car keys and out the room. As she scurried down the hallway towards the living room, she stopped suddenly. _Oh crap,_ she thought before dashing to the kitchen. She began throwing up in the sink.

"Ugh…" She said as she leaned over the sink. She washed it out quickly before running to the bathroom to brush her teeth again. _Okay, I really need to go._

She dashed out the front door of the apartment and then down to the elevator. She quickly ran through the lobby and into her rented convertible.

It was hot in Miami that day. According to the GPS, it was nearly 95 degrees. She started driving then cut on the AC. Her phone began ringing when she reached a stoplight.

"Hey, babe," She said as she put the call on speaker.

"Gabriella, where are you?" Troy asked frantically. "Mr. Cummings and his girlfriend are here!"

"I'm on my way right now. I had some trouble but everything is fine. I wanted to look perfect for your meeting." Gabriella said. "I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"Fine, see you soon." Troy said before hanging up. She felt horrible. She could tell he was really freaking out but she can't apologize for the way she's been feeling.

Gabriella pulled up and handed her keys to the valet. She power walked into the Zuma Restaurant. Troy immediately excused himself and came over to her.

"Gabr-"

"I know, I know. I wasn't feeling well. Let's just sit." She said as she smoothed her sun dress. She quickly kissed him and gave him a reassuring smile.

An hour and a half later, Gabriella thought she would die of boredom. Michael Cummings was nearly forty with a girlfriend the same age as Troy, twenty-five. She thought it was disgusting but he was rich and money talks. She hated the schmoozing but she did it for Troy. He had become a very successful architect thanks to the Evans pulling some strings to get his foot in the door. He was designing buildings for the crème de la crème. Mr. Cummings was another one. He owned two hotspots: one in Hollywood and the other in New York City. He was planning on opening one in Miami and Troy's designs were being considered.

Mr. Cummings girlfriend was clearly bored and wasn't attempting to hide it. Her name was Natalie Taylor. She was a model from the Miami area and tended to get photographed often. Gabriella saw her in tabloids and thought she was outrageous.

"Babe, look at the time…I have an appearance later and I need to go to the spa before then." Natalie whined.

"Gabriella, um, weren't you saying you needed to get a facial?" Troy said. She pleaded with her eyes but she knew he needed more time with Mr. Cummings.

"Yes, I was…just this morning…" She said with a smile.

"Nat, you should bring Gabriella along. You both could benefit by looking even more gorgeous." Mr. Cummings said.

"Very flattering, baby," Natalie said with a smirk. She ran her fingers through her loosely curled, light brown hair. Gabriella looked down and rolled her eyes.

The girls picked up their purses and left. As soon as they walked out, Gabriella was met with blinding lights. "Oh my god!" she shrieked.

"I should have warned you." Natalie said in an offhand voice as she put on her sunglasses. Gabriella covered her eyes and asked where they were going. "_The Mandarin_…"

_So freakin' expensive_, Gabriella thought. Her head started to ache.

Gabriella returned to her and Troy's Hilton hotel suite. She dragged her feet as she went to the kitchen.

"Gabriella, babe, I'm so sorry." Troy said. He began kissing her. She kissed back then suddenly began feeling nauseous. She pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door then had her head in the toilet seconds later.

"Gabriella, open up!" Troy said wriggling the doorknob. She wiped her mouth then opened the door. "What's the matter?"

"It may be the sushi from earlier OR maybe the fact that I spent nearly a thousand dollars at a spa today!" Gabriella said as she took off her shoes. She pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"Don't worry about it. You doing me that favor really helped out. I'm feeling really good about this!" Troy said hopefully. She hugged him tightly and smiled. She stepped back and smirked.

"Maybe I can help you celebrate a possible victory." She said as she turned on the shower.

After a passionate lovemaking session, they lied in bed together. Troy was checking and sending emails while Gabriella texted Taylor McKessie.

**Gabriella: I'm always sick, my back has been killing me, and I look pudgy. I had to wear spanks this afternoon. Could you imagine? Spanks+Miami=Death!**

**Taylor: Hopefully that Drs apt will sort that out. Hopefully its not the big P**

**Gabriella: Yeah :/ I wouldn't mind though but Troy's job has so much traveling. I'd like to be around with him but that's not possible with a baby PLUS he wouldn't want to travel without me.**

**Taylor: It can't always be about him though. You basically gave up everything to fly around with him.**

**Gabriella: -_- I still work! I can do my accounting from wherever I am**

**Taylor: Fine Fine….when are you guys coming back to NM**

**Gabriella: whenever we here about this deal…that could be another two weeks. I'm not even enjoying this…I'm really bored**

Gabriella put her phone down and turned to Troy. "Goodnight. I love you." Gabriella said. Troy kissed her then put his arm around her. He continued emailing with one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriella, do you know where my white casual shirt is?" Troy asked as he rushed around two days later. He had a lunch date with Mr. Cummings. He was going for a casual look. White button down with a pair of jeans.

"Troy, it's in the closet…where it's supposed to be." Gabriella said as she cleaned his sunglasses. Troy was finally dressed and rushing out the door.

"What are you doing today?" He asked peeking back in the suite.

"I'm just going to catch up with my boss. See if there are any more assignments." Gabriella said. "Bye now!" She said pushing him out the door. As soon as he left she began getting dressed. She had an appointment and was about to be late. She had fifteen minutes to be there.

She made it just in time and was able to go right in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Warner." A middle aged woman said as she pulled on her doctor's coat. "I see you're here for…a regular check-up?"

"Yes, I am. But…" She fidgeted then sighed. "I have a strong feeling I may be…"

"…Pregnant?" Gabriella nodded. Dr. Warner smiled and began a regular check-up. She drew Gabriella's blood and ordered her to pee into a cup.

"How long will this take?" Gabriella asked crossing her legs.

"It'll be quick enough….relax."

Gabriella smiled but as soon as the doctor left she rolled her eyes. Could she not tell how nerve-wracking this was? Gabriella began pacing the room. Hours seemed to pass by before Dr. Warner walked back in with some papers. Gabriella immediately stopped walking and stared at her.

"Well, according to the test results….someone is having a baby." Dr. Warner said with a warm smile. Gabriella let out a sharp breath.

"How far along?"

"We're about to find out."

"Taylor, I'm nearly two months pregnant." Gabriella announced as she walked towards her car. Taylor squealed and began rambling.

"How didn't you realize? Two months? No periods?"

"I rationalized it with me being stressed out about my period not coming…if that makes any sense." Gabriella said slowly. "This is the most amazing feeling."

"Gabriella, I need to see you soon!" Taylor said. "This is crazy…"

Gabriella smiled to herself then got into her car. She touched her stomach. "Fly out here soon. I'll pay for your ticket!"

Just then Gabriella saw flashes out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell?"

Paparazzi were taking pictures of her. "Taylor, the strangest thing just happened. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

Gabriella pulled off quickly.

When Gabriella stepped into the hotel, she saw Troy sitting in the living room with Natalie Taylor. She let the door slam and they both looked up at her.

"Um, hello?" Gabriella said with a slight attitude. Natalie smiled at her and Troy said, "This definitely isn't what it may seem like. Natalie just got here."

"Yeah, I came to invite you to my birthday extravaganza!" Natalie said walking over to her. "I had such a good time with you the other day."

"Oh, thanks…" Gabriella said confused but flattered.

"You're so down to earth! It's refreshing." Natalie said smiling.

"Thanks, Natalie. What would the dress code be? And where is it located?"

"You can wear whatever you want. It's going to be at _Dream_ in a week…lots of dancing, good people, and booze."

"Oh….cannot wait." Gabriella said. It put a little damper in the excitement because she can no longer drink. "Actually, Troy, Taylor's coming in a few days…Can she come, Natalie?"

"For sure," Natalie said as she slid on her sunglasses. "Well, I'm off for a photoshoot in France. The jet ride is such a drag! But anywho…here's your VIP wristlet." She dug in her bag and pulled out a blue box.

Natalie waved at Troy then strutted out.

"Somebody's networking." Troy said with a smile as he walked to the kitchen. Gabriella laughed. "Happy accidents…" she replied. "Speaking of happy accidents…"

"Oh, Gabby, I meant to mention this. I'm completely free tomorrow…maybe we could go to the beach, out to eat, then sit in the Jacuzzi together."

"We can do that." Gabriella said with a smile.


End file.
